Edd10
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: Double-Ds world turns upside down when he gains the most powerful divice in the universe! He also has to stop a war that could end a entire plant!
1. CH1: The Adaptor

CH1: The adaptor

On the planet Galvin Prime, there is a massive war erupting, but in a high tower in the capital of Galvin Prime "Are you sure that this is the right course of action to take… Azmuth?" said a Galvin with yellow eyes and a grey robe that was behind a Galvin with green eyes and a green robe that had a black stripe going down the middle. They talked inside of a blue room with many video screens showing the war all across the planet "Yes Albedo… we can NOT let Vilgax have it!" "But to send it there! They have the lowest IQ of any species in the galaxy! They will destroy it!" Azmuth turned with a smile on his face "Have faith Albedo. They might surprise you."

He pressed a button on one of the screens and it automatically turned off the video of the war and showed a picture of black with a green hourglass in the middle "Activate transport sequins!" Azmuth said, and they were transported to an underground room with a blue tube in the center. He walked up to it and put his hand on it, then the blue faded away and showed a thick dark green disk 'about a CM thick' floating in mid-air. The top of the disk was black with a light green hourglass on the center.

"Omnitrix! Activate transport!" the green eyed Galvin said, then the Omnitrix talked back in a techno tone and the hourglass glowed while it talked "Omnitrix transport sequins shall consume 70% of power. I will have to revert to failsafe." Azmuth sighed "Make it so." "Impute objective…" "Find your adaptor and transport back here!" 'Impute accepted! Transport sequins activated!" the disk was engulfed in a green light and disappeared.

853 Billion Light-years away, we find our 3 favorite trouble makers Ed Edd and Eddy lying on the grass in Ed's back yard. They were now 15 each and some things have happened, Eddy got rid of his old shirt and now wears a blue and orange shirt and blue jeans, Ed wore a new black jacket with a grey shirt underneath Double-D doesn't wear the hat anymore but he has thick black hair and has a black shirt on with dark blue pants. "God! Why is it so HOT!?!?!?" Eddy complained "Patience Eddy, you need." Ed was being his usual self (which if you think about it is really unusual…) "Ed… you REALLY need to stop quoting star wars…" Double-D said looking annoyed "Lets get some sodas." The 3 walked into Ed's house and went to the fridge. Eddy opened the fridge door and opened it "Cool! Mt. Dew!" Eddy got 3 Mt. dews and they sat on the rug and turned on the TV.

But outside, Jimmy and Sarah were lifting weights. Jimmy and Sarah are now 13 each; Sarah wore a red shirt and a yellow skirt while Jimmy wore a white shirt with short black pants. Jimmy has gotten stronger over the years and now has ripped abs. But just then, a green light flashed in the nearby tree and when it faded, the Green disk was there. It stretched out 6 long green, robotic, legs and climbed down the tree "Must find adaptor." It said as it walked up to Ed's house "Adaptor located." It climbed up the outside wall and pressed the door bell. Inside the Ed's heard it and Ed and Eddy quickly said "Not it!" Double-D sighed and got up. He walked to the front door and opened it but no one was there "I hate pranks…" he closed the door but the disk was inside. "Who was it…?" Eddy asked "Just a prank…" Double-D said and sat back down. Just then, the disk came up to Double-Ds left Wrist and said "Melding sequins initiated." It rapped its legs around Double-Ds wrist "Hey!" Double-D looked shocked "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" the other 2 Ed's pulled, swatted and bit at the thing bit it wouldn't come off. "W-what is this thing?" Double-D looked at it "I am the Omnitrix…" He went pale "Did… this… thing… just…… talk…!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "I am the Omnitrix, you are my adaptor." It said again. Double-D got even more pale "Alright… either I am crazy and need to be put into an asylum… or I am dreaming and need to wake up…" Eddy just starred at it "Dude… I heard it too…"

(Well! Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon!)


	2. CH2: First Form

CH2: First Form

"Please put in name of adaptor…" "D-Double-D…?" "Adaptor name accepted! Hello Double-D." it started to beep "Accessing data banks… which transformation should be activated…" it glowed bright green and showed a green hologram of a creature that looked like a human/dinosaur. "Choose form…" Double-D was stunned, but Eddy was shocked and Ed… well… he was asleep. "H-H-How…?" "Turn dial." Double-D did so and the hologram changed to a human/bug like creature "Oh my!" "I… am gonna lay down now…" Eddy fainted.

"What are you?" "I am the Omnitrix! Please input form…" "W-w-well… ok…" Double-D touched the bottom of the hologram and in a green flash; he was turned into a blue human/bug like creature with the green hourglass on his chest. "H-how is this possible!?" he said in a cold tone "Omnitrix transformation complete!" "T-this is amazing!!" just then, Sarah and Jimmy walked inside "AAAAAGH!!!!!!! Monster!!!!!!!!!!!!" they say at once. "W-wait!!" Sarah didn't wait and she threw a chair at him "AAAGH!!!" he suddenly became see-through and the chair went right through him without hurting him. "T-this is incredible!!" he suddenly felt his nose itch "AA…AAA…AAAAA…CHEW!!!!!!!!!" he sneezed on Sarah and Jimmy, but the sneeze let out a blue mist and they became frozen. "Incredible!!! …ok… you can change me back now." "Power down initiated!" in a green flash, Double-D turned back to his normal self, the he looked at the, self called, Omnitrix "You are very strange…"

One hour later, Eddy and Ed woke up "Uuuugh… I had the weirdest dream…" "I was king of chicken town…" "Well I'm glad you woke up!" the looked at Double-D and he was smiling at them, the Eddys eyes got big. "THAT THING!!!!" he pointed to the watch "It wasn't a dream!!!!!!!" "Well I'm glad you noticed…" he looked at the frozen Sarah and Jimmy "Baby Sister!!!!!!!!!" Ed yelled and ran to Sarah "You have become ice-cream!!!!!!!!!" "Not quite Ed." Ed turned to Double-D "Their just frozen. Turns out that this thing can turn me into a humanoid insect that can become intangible and freeze things with its breath!" Eddy looked at Double-D with big eyes "THAT is the coolest thing I have ever seen!!!!!!!!!" "Eddy? You passed out before you could see it."

Suddenly the Omnitrix beeped "Transportation sequins activated!" it beeped faster and faster, "What is…?" it flashed and the 3 were surrounded by a green orb "I'm out of here!!" Eddy ran at the green orb shell and was bounced back. "OOW!!!!!!!! Take that watch off Double-D!!!!!!!!!!!!" "We tried!!! Remember!?!?!?" the orb glowed brighter… then it made a long beep and stopped glowing, and the orb disappeared. "Energy at 21%. Can not transport." The 3 Ed's looked at the watch and they went pale.

That night, the 3 talked on the phone "I am NOT going to use the Omnitrix tomorrow Eddy!" "AAW! Come on! If you use that thing then we can be kings of the school!!!" "NO!!!!" "Fine…" Eddy mumbled "I will see you tomorrow Eddy. And NO I will NOT use the dinosaur creature to turn Kevin into a pancake so you can have him for lunch… that's just disgusting!!!" he hung up the phone and Eddy was in a frozen state 'How did he know…?'


	3. CH3: Weirdest day of school EVER!

CH3: Weirdest day of school… EVER!!!!!!!!!!!

"STOP IT EDDY!!!!!!!!!" "AAAW!!!!!!! Come on!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the Ed's were walking to school, and Eddy kept bugging Double-D about the watch. "I am NOT going to use it!!!!" "You need to eat more vegetables Eddy." Ed said as his usual self. But as they walked to school, they saw Kevin, and he was angry "A…AA…AAAA…!!!!!!!!!!" "DORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kevin ran at them, and they ran away from him

"What did you do Eddy?" "I… took all of his pants, hats and socks and sold them on the internet…" "You… did… WHAT!?!?!?" "YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I made BIG money!!" they ran to the corner "That's it!" Double-D grabbed and Ed, he tied Eddy's hairs with Ed's ankles to make a grappling hook, then used them to hook on to the power pole. They climbed the power pole "YOU ARE DEAD DORKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he clawed at the pole "Double-D!! Transform!!!" "NO Eddy!!!" "YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!" Double-D sighed "Fine… Omnitrix! Show the forms!" "Omnitrix forms loading choose form." The hologram showed and he slammed it down, then he turned into a small grey creature with a big head and mouth with the hourglass symbol on his chest. "What am I??" he said in an electronic tone "Sonorosians form chosen!"

He slipped and fell off "AAAAA… what?" "Hey! How ya doin?" "Good to see ya!" Double-D looked above and saw… himself. He multiplied into 3 of himself to hold on to the pole "H-H-H-H-HOW!?!?!?" "That's nothing! Watch this!" the top one multiplied into more too create a chain of Double-Ds. They landed on the ground and he became one Double-D again "Oh my! This is incredible!" "Well hello dork." he turned around and looked scared.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he let out a scream so loud that it sent Kevin flying through the air. The other Ed's got down and Double-D turned back to himself "Sweet!" "Cool like a supernova." "Let's just get to class!"

The 3 walked to school and into their class, until… "Ok class! We shall now study the history of lent!" the class groaned. Suddenly… "Transportation sequins activated! Transporting to Gavin!!" the class looked at Double-D "Geez! What a Sci-Fi nerd!" Sarah said mockingly. But then the orb surrounded Double-D, Ed and Eddy "Not again!!!" Eddy said in terror "Mr. Eddward!!! If this is some sort of joke…!" "It's NO joke!!!!" the 3 were transported and disappeared.


	4. CH4: Truth

CH4: Truth

The Ed's were flying in space going faster and faster, their bodies felt like pancakes, their brains like mush "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed at the top of their lungs. Until they stopped… in total darkness… "So! You are the adaptor…" the voice of an old mad said in the dark. "Who are you!?!?!?" Eddy yelled "YOU are none of my concern… but the adaptor is."

The darkness faded and the 3 seemed to be in a blue room with only a mouse sized hole in the left corner. "Thank you for being the adaptor. But you are no longer needed!" a huge door opened in front of them… and a mouse sized creature wearing a green robe walked in "Mutant rat!!!!!!" Ed said happily. "I am NOT a rodent. I am Azmuth! The creator of the Omnitrix!" Double-D looked at the watch. "Yes… the watch." Azmuth told the sockheaded boy

Eddy picked up the alien "Hey!" "Alright mutant rat! You tell us what this thing is or your gonna be feeling fried by Swampfire!!" Double-D and Azmuth looked at him "Swampfire?" they asked in unison "Ya know! The green alien that can shoot flames?" "Methanosian?" Azmuth asked "I guess…" the rat sized creature slapped his head "You are SUCH an undeveloped species!" the Ed's looked at him with mad faces and Azmuth sighed "That watch is known as the Omnitrix. It can transform a species into any other species in the universe." "How many species are there?" Double-D asked "Millions." They dropped their jaws. "But it is none of your concern, the Omnitrix NO longer belongs to you." Azmuth slipped out of Eddys grasp and onto Double-Ds wrist, he pressed the center of the device and the strap went into the Omnitrix, releasing it from Double-D.

"I am sorry, but you are no longer needed." "But why?" Double-D asked "I needed your primitive DNA to unlock the full power of the Omnitrix of master control. It will allow the Omnitrix to transform the user from form to form without transforming back… you were JUST a disposable battery…" Double-D looked down. But suddenly, they felt a rumble around the room "Transport activate!" the 4 were surrounded in a green light and entered a small room that looked like it was made for rats.

"He is almost here!" they felt a huge rumble "He IS here!" "Who ya rat?" Eddy asked with anger "Vilgax! He is after the Omnitrix!" Eddy finally had enough "That's it ya rat! You give that watch back NOW!" "NO!" the wall burst and a creature that looked like he had a squid on his face came in "Azmuth!! Give me the Omnitrix!!" "I'm sorry Vilgax! But it has been transported! It is already halfway across the galaxy!" "Then I will just have to bring some entertainment for the trip." He smiled and grabbed the 3 Ed's in one hand and Double-D thought one thought 'this is NOT my lucky day…'


	5. CH5: I AM a battery

CH5: I AM a Battery

The 3 Ed's were inside of a dungeon inside of a giant spaceship "How did we get into this?" Eddy asked "Blue worm cheese. Eddy…" Ed said with his blank stare "That's it!" Double-D said and surprised Eddy "Ed! Do you have your Wormy?" "Yes I do!" "Tell wormy to climb into my pocket and…

But in the control room, Vilgax was holding Azmuth in his hand "Tell me… where is the Omnitrix!?" "I would rather DIE then tell you anything!!" "That can be arranged…" but… as they talked the door behind them shook. "Mm?" Vilgax looked back and saw that the door was becoming red "WHAT!?" the door burst and Double-D stood in the doorway "But… how!?!?!?!?" Azmuth was amazed "Your right Azmuth, I AM a battery…" he showed the Omnitrix on his left wrist "But I'm more of the rechargeable kind." Vilgax smiled "So… the lowest race in the galaxy has the Omnitrix." Double-D smirked. "Let's see how you like…" there was a green flash and he became a white skinned creature with short legs, an Omnitrix symbol on his chest, and yellow armored plating on his back and huge arms. "Cannonbolt!!!!!!!! Yeah! It's good to be back!" he rolled into a ball and spun at Vilgax, he hit the squid faced creature with great force and bounced off of the villain.

There was another green flash around Double-D and he became a dinosaur/human alien with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "Humongosaur!!!!" he ran at Vilgax and punched him right in the gut, there was another green flash and Double-D became a purple crystal like creature with one eye and an Omnitrix symbol on his chest "Chromastone!!!!" he released a colored beam at Vilgax that threw him of guard. Then another green flash and he became a crab like creature with the Omnitrix symbol on his lower half "Brainstorm!!!!!!" he released a huge lightning bolt from his head and shocked Vilgax.

Vilgax threw a punch at Double-D but in another green flash he became a green goop with the Omnitrix symbol and the punch went right through him "Goop!!!!" then in another flash be became a green plant like creature with a Omnitrix symbol on his chest "Swampfire!!!!!!! Time I gave you the hot seat!!!!!!" he shot flames at Vilgax. Finally, in a flash, he became the blue bug/human "Bigchill!!!" he shot blue mist from his mouth and covered Vilgax in ice "Hope I didn't give you the cold shoulder. Azmuth, can you get this ship back to your planet?" "THAT I can do!"


	6. CH6: The War is over or is it?

CH6: The war ends…… or does it?

As Double-D and Azmuth walked down a hall in the main center of Galvin Prime Double-D spoke "So… does this make up for…" "Stealing MY Omnitrix? NO! I shouldn't even let you leave this hall with it!" "But… will you?" the Galvin smiled "You are welcome… Eddward… but I must deactivate master control." "Sounds ok to me." Double-D smiled but was struck by a thought. "Where are Eddy and Ed?" "They have been sent home and I have erased the memories of you being transported from all people who saw it. And from what I got out of their minds… not a SINGLE person on your planet would believe them."

But inside of the prison chamber, Vilgax was chained 'it will NOT end this way…' he thought. He shot what seemed like heat vision from his eyes and burned his chains "The child that gave me this indignity will pay!" his eyes glowed and he disappeared… escaped.

Back with Double-D and Azmuth, they heard an alarm "No…! Eddward! He has escaped!" "Vilgax!? Just great! We need to…" "There is no time… he is long gone by now… you need to go home Eddward." "Yeah I know… and if Vilgax shows his ugly face, then I got three words that I will engrave into his brain that will fill him with fear… it's… hero… time!"

(That was the end of Edd10… BUT!! I am going to make another installment! Try to find "Edd10: War of the Worlds" coming soon to a Fanfiction near you!)


End file.
